


One Kiss

by oohjongdaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Sehun, Anal Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Manager!Junmyeon, PA!Jongdae, PWP without Porn, SeChen, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohjongdaes/pseuds/oohjongdaes
Summary: Pers taym maging PA ni Jongdae sa artista. Tapos ang artistang 'yon pa ay ang isa sa namamayagpag na actor sa bansa omg, luhod na.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi kay dua lipa dahil sa kanta nyang "one kiss" 
> 
> JUSKO ANOTHER MAKALAT NA FIC NA NAMAN PO PASENSYA NA. AT DAHIL SECHEN ANG NANALO SA POLL, OKIE HUNDRED PERCENT WILLING AKONG GUMAWA NG FIC PARA SA KANILA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! ENJOY.

  
  
  
  
  


"Good morning po sir Sehun, coffee po?" Maayos na nilapag ni Seulgi ang mainit na kape sa lamesa. Tumango naman si Sehun habang minimake-upan ng make-up artist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatayo si Seulgi malapit sa salamin naghihintay ng icocommand sa kanya ng Sir nya. Nakatitig lang si Sehun sa malaking salamin na nasa harap nya, walang emosyon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He needs to call his manager now. Tinipa ni Sehun ang cellphone at agad na tinawagan si Junmyeon ang kanyang manager, agad naman itong sumunod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hello Sehun?" Sagot ng kabilang linya. "Wait Se, mahina signal—ok na, ano yun?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't want this new PA. Humanap ka ulit ng iba." Hindi tiningnan ni Sehun ang nanginginig na si Seulgi sa gilid. Huminto rin sa pagmamake up ang make up artist. "Pls. Yung maayos naman Junmyeon."  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ok. Copy." Napabuntong hininga si Junmyeon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"OMG SERYOSO KA BAEKHYUN?" Agad na nagtatalon sa tuwa si Jongdae. Yes may trabaho na sya! Sa loob ng ilang bwang pagtambay sa bahay sa wakas may trabaho na sya at mabibili na nya ang mga gusto nya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oo! Tingnan mo pa!" Pinakita nito ang text sa kanya. "Uy! Libre sa unang sahod ah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wow OA ha." Irap ni Jongdae. "Hindi panga nagsisimula sahod na?"  
  
  
  
  
  


Nag apply kasi si Jongdae na PA ni Sehun Oh, isa sa pinaka magaling na aktor sa bansa ang galing nito umarte tas ang gwapo pa. Yummy, pero nakakarinig si Jongdae ng chismis na masungit daw ito at may pagkabossy eh ano naman? May karapatan syang magsungit syempre sya naman nagpapasahod hello? Atsaka kung talagang dedicated ka sa trabaho mo kahit anong sungit pa ng boss mo dapat smile ka lang. Buti sana kung hindi ka pinapasahod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dedicated kasi si Jongdae sa mga nagiging trabaho nya, last trabaho nya nagtagal sya ng 2 years, sabihin nalang nating pagpopokpok ang trabaho ni Jongdae charot! May puri pa naman sya, nux berjen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is it." Sabi ni Jongdae sa sarili. "Makita ko lang abs ni sir Sehun oks na. CHAROT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ok, Jongdae tama?" Napatango si Jongdae sa kausap nyang si Junmyeon. Manager ni Sehun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ang amo naman ng mukha ni Junmyeon, medyo nahiya si Jongdae kasi hindi manlang sya nagpulbo mukha kasing fresh si Junmyeon. Ang puti rin nito, maputi rin naman sya pero inggit talaga sya. Napaisip si Jongdae, baka magjowa si Sehun at si Junmyeon? Wala naisip nya lang.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So Jongdae, medyo masungit si Sehun ha? May pagkaaburido yon. Pero keri naman." Nakangiting sabi ni Jongdae. Goodvibes talaga yung mukha nya. "Sana magtagal ka. Hindi kasi nagtatagal mga PA non. Isang linggo lang ang tinatagal."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Grabe naman. Agad na kinabahan si Jongdae jusko baka ilang oras lang patalsikin na sya ni Sehun sa bahay ni kuya charot. Sana tumagal naman sya kahit dalawang linggo lang,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


O baka naman iba? Baka naman hindi sya patalsikin? At pagistayin sya ni Sehun ng hindi lang linggo.. baka bwan pa? Hmmmmmmm.. (insert eyes emoji)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes? Tapos ka na makeupan? Oo nandito na yung bago mong PA. Oo. Lalaki. Ok ok, pupunta nalang kami dyan sa dressing room. Sige bye." Hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang braso nya. Binaba narin ni Junmyeon ang tawag si Sehun siguro ang kausap nito. Nako magjowa talaga.  
  
  
  
  
  


Issue si Jongdae.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakangiti si Jongdae ng pumasok sya sa mabangong dressing room. Amoy lalaki pero sobrang bango. Pagpasok nya may isang make up artist na nagaayos don sa lalaking nakatalikod, si Sehun yun panigurado. Kayat tiningnan nya si Sehun sa pamamagitan ng malaking salamin. Sinalubong nya ito ng ngiti ngunit napatigil sya ng magtama ang paniningin nila sa salamin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatitig ito sa kanya. Kayat nala tango si Jongdae kasabay ng pagngiti. Medyo nag-boogsh ang dibdib ni Jongdae don.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tumayo ito mula sa pagkakaupo at hindi inaalis ang tingin sa kanya bago ito humarap sa kanila. Naglakad ito ng parang super model at binati ng tango ang manager.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Eto yon?" Tinuro Sehun si Jongdae kaya napatango si Junmyeon. Ang laki ng boses ni Sehun. Lalaking lalaki. "Ok. Magsimula na sya ngayon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Napalunok si Jongdae kayat nagpaalam na si Junmyeon na tinapik ang ang balikat ni Jongdae na parang nagsasabi ng "goodluck" nagbigay naman ng awkward smile si Jongdae bago kumaway kay Junmyeon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sumunod naman si Sehun na parang tuta kay Sehun na umupo ulit sa upuan. Nagsimula na namang magretouch ang make up artist. Nagulat si Jongdae ng sumenyas si Sehun na lumapit sya.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kayat lumapit ang mukha ni Jongdae kay Sehun. Naamoy nya ang mabango nitong amoy. Pinalapit pa sya ni Sehun ulot kaya nagkalapit na ang mga mukha nila. Mga ilang inches nalang.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ikuha mo ako ng kape." Naamoy ni Jongdae ang mabango nitong hininga. "Konting sugar."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tumango naman si Jongdae at lumayo na sa boss nya. Parang gusto nyang tumira sa bunganga ni Sehun. Ambango bango. Hmp!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dali daling naglakad si Jongdae at nagtimpla ng kape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fortunately, magiisang linggo na si Jongdae. Yes! Mabait naman pala si sir. Palautos lang pero given na yon kasi pinapasahod naman sya nito ng malaki. Lagi syang nasa likod ni Sehun kahit san ito magpunta. Kagaya nalang ngayon, may interview ito at nasa may upuan lang sya habang hinihintay matapos ang interview.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Madalas rin sila lang dalawa ni Sehun sa dressing room pinapaalis kasi ni Sehjn ang make up artist pagtapos nito magmake up, tinatanong lang sya ni Sehun kung ano ano, kung ilan silang magkakapatid, anong paborito nyang palabas isang beses nga tinanong sya nito kung gusto nyang mag sine oo na sana sya kaso hawak nya ang schedule ng amo, at nakita nyang walang time para magdate... ehem!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Bakit ang tagal mo?" Seryoso ang boses ni Sehun ng dumating sya.  
  
  
  
  
  


Umalis kasi sya saglit upang bumili ng inumin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Bumili kasi ako neto." Nakangiti nyang pinakakita ang milk tea kay Sehun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Bakit hindi mo ako binili?" Nagtatampong sabi ni Sehun, nakatingin lang si Junmyeon sa gilid. Nakangiti ng lihim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Eh malay ko ba!" Sumipsip si Jongdae at nginuya ang pearls nakatitig lang si Sehun.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pahingi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Halika bili nalang tayo." Hinila ni Jongdae ang braso ni Sehun pero nakasteady lang si Sehun. Seryoso.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Huy." Hinihila ni Jongdae habang nasipsip sa milktea nya. Nguya ng nguya sa pearls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gusto ko iyo," hinila ni Sehun si Jongdae ng may force kaya medyo nagkalapit yung mga katawan nila.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi makapagsalita si Jongdae dahil punong puno ang bibig nya ng pearls. Kaya naman nilapit ni Sehun ang mukha nya sinakop ni Sehun ang bibig ni Jongdae. Hinahalikan sya ni Sehun ngayon. Shet.  
  
  
  
  
  


Nanlalaki ang mata ni Jongdae ng higupin ni Sehun ang mga pearls sa loob ng bibig nya. Nagsasalo sila ng laway. Unti unting lumayo si Sehun nang may nginguyang pearls. Nakangiti na.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatulala lang si Jongdae ng hilahin sya ni Sehun palabas. Nakangisi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At kanin pa tigalgal si Junmyeon sa gilid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Se— oh, wag ka magleleave ng mark!" Sinipsip ni Sehun ang leeg nya ng may tunog. Yes, they're making out sa loob ng dressing room.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ganto sila lagi, si Sehun lagi ang nagsisimula ng halik, ng hawak, ng palo sa pwet. Simula nung pearl issue ganto na sila lagi. Natry nya na ring isubo si Sehun. Yes. And yes, malaki. Sobra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Dae, hubadin mo na to." Patuloy na inaalis ni Sehun ang shorts ni Jongdae. Kayat wala nang nagawa si Jongdae at hinubad ang shorts nya kasama ng briefs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Alam mo? Ikaw lang ang nakatagal sakin." Pinipiga ni Sehun ang pwet nya. "One month ka na sakin, tangina di kasi ako makatanggi sa pwet mo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinapa ni Sehun ang butas ni Jongdae na basa na.  
  
  
  
  
  


"What. Tangina nagfinger ka kanina?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Uhmm... oo! Ah fuck sarap." Nagslipped ang isag daliri ni Sehun sa loob.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Malandi ka. Malandi ka Jongdae." Nakipaghalikan si Sehun at ang isa nyang kamay ay sa tite ni Jongdae na tigas na tigas na.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ah sige pa Se! Kantutin mo pa ako ng daliri mo!" Patuloy ang pagpasok ni Sehun at nanginginig na umungol si Jongdae. "Yes! Yes sige pa! Lalabasan na ako. Ugh Sehun!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At tuluyan nang nilabasan ang baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Fuck Sehun, pano ka?" Nakita ni Jongdae ang matigas na alaga ni Sehun sa pantalon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"May guesting pa ako Babe, mamaya nalang. Subo moko ha?" Bulong ni Sehun sa tenga ni Jongdae. Malandi namang hinampas ni Jongdae ang dibdib ni Sehun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oo na." Yes, rupok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So totoo bang may dinadate ka na ngayon?" Nakangiting tanong ng host kay Sehun. Gwapong gwapo namang hinawi ni Sehun ang nakawax nyang buhok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes, and he's my PA. Nandon nga sya oh, miss na ako agad." Lumipat ang camera sa namumulang si Jongdae na nasa gilid ng audience.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wow he's cute." Komento ng host.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes, and he's mine. Kaya sa mga nanghihingi ng number nya nung pinost ko sya sa instagram, hindi nyo ba nakita? Boyfriend ko nga diba? Boyfriend ko. Para sa akin lang ang number nya. At hindi para sa iba."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yes, hindi nga nagtagal si Jongdae ng isang linggo kay Sehun kasi nagtagal sya sa tabi nito ng habang buhay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**EXTRA**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes! Ugh! Fuck Sehun, fuck me more po. Salsalin mo rin ako please!" Naiiyak si Jongdae dahil sa pleasure. Gusto nyang maiyak dahil tinitira sya ni Sehun patalikod. Nandito sila sa dressing room at nasa sofa sila. Nasa backrest ang ulo nya at nakausli ang pwet mya habang binabayo ng malaking titi ni Sehun na nakatayo naman ngayon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes, ugh love." Gumilid ang ulo ni Jongdae para mapagbigyan ng laplapan ang boyfriend na artista." Love tone down your voice, baka marinig ka nila."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh- sorry love." Humina ang boses nito pero biglang sinalampak ni Sehun ang tite nya sa pwet ni Jongdae. Kayat napa "AH! LOVE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hmm, sabi ko tahimik diba? Malandi ka talaga eh."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Fuck! Love lalabasan na ako. Please, kantot ka lang. Yes ugh! Fucking-shit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yeah love, me too. Ipuputok ko sa loob hmm? Yes? Ugh youre so tight. Pinipiga yung tite ko. Love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're like a drug love," hinga ni Sehun sa leeg nya. "Adik na adik akong kantutin ka lagi, like the first day i met you. I really like you to begin with. And i'm very thankful na nandito ka sa buhay ko mahal ko."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hmmm, oh! Yes. Mahal din kita." Nanginginig ang kalamnan ni Jongdae ng binilisan pa ni Sehun ang bayo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ugh. Yes!" Sabay na nagcum ang dalawa. Sibrang daming nalabas ni Jongdae. Sinalsal sya ni Sehun eh, libog na libog ka ghorl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hmm, it's oozing." Jongdae mused. "I love your cum Sehun. It's filling my hole."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Niyakap ni Sehun ang likod ni Jongdae at hinalikan sa batok ang boyfriend kahit nakahubad pa sila pareho. Natigas na naman si Sese jr. At gusto na naman mapasukan ng butas ni Jongdae.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes, you're going to carry my babies." Sehun smell Jongdae's hair. "Little Jongdae and Little Sehun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kaya't hinampas ni Jongdae ng (malandi) na naman si Sehun sa dibdib.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Round 2 love?" Nakangising bulong ni Sehun kay Jongdae. "Don naman tayo sa may malaking salamin. Kantutin ulit kita patalikod. Tas titingnan natin yung malibog mong expression." Ramdam na naman ni Jongdae ang matigas na ari ng boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae's about to say yes ng—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hi guys! Nagdala ako ng pizza tara kain—" napatigil si Junmyeon ng makita ang dalawang nakahubad sa sofa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Putangina. Yes. Tanginang buhay ng single. Napa-sana all nalang si Junmyeon. _Sana all._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sana all?


End file.
